


Is There Anybody There?

by tamarieladoness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Frottage, Human Castiel, Kind of a Case Fic, M/M, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamarieladoness/pseuds/tamarieladoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Cas, Trapped-In-Elevator conversation and (kind of) sex. What more could you want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is There Anybody There?

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

"So, plan. You go right, I go left. Sammy's comin' up the stairs. We distract it while he gets the necklace and salt and burns that fucker. Got it?"

"Yes, Dean, I got it the first time. Sam clears up, we leave."

Dean narrowed his eyes and turned to the wall, grumbling under his breath.

The elevator beeped at them, informing them that they were on the tenth floor. Dean stepped out first, still grumbling, and Cas followed.

The lights were off, but up ahead a single light was flickering, and the steady drip, drip of water echoed on the walls. As they got closer to the flickering light, the air seemed to turn to ice around them, and their breath turned into tiny icicles as it left them. Well, it was definitely a ghost.

A floorboard creaked. At the same time, Dean's phone began to play _Barbie Girl_ at an alarmingly loud volume.

"Shit!" Dean grappled for his phone, quickly pressing the screen and bringing it to his ear.

" _Sam!_ " He whisper-shouted into the phone, looking around in alarm. Cas stayed where he was, but looked at Dean in annoyance. Dean rolled his eyes and went back to the conversation at hand.

"Yes, we're in the right place. No, we haven't seen the ghost, but we can feel it. No, but it's probably heard us now. Yes, it's your fault. Bitch." He hung up, and put it back in his pocket with a grimace.

"Ya ready, Cas? Ghostie's coming our way."

Cas nodded, his angel blade suddenly in his hand. Not that he was going to need it. Hopefully.

They began to move forwards again, Cas only a hands reach away from Dean. Suddenly, with a gust of icy wind, a ghostly apparition appeared. It seemed to be a woman, in a white dress and with eerie glowing red eyes. Typical.

With an ear-piercing scream, she lunged forwards, but before she could reach the pair she (luckily, just in time) burst into flames. Sam's distant shout of "Ha!" really added to the experience.

"That was anti-climatic."

"No shit, Cas."

With a barely-contained sigh, Dean turned around and started to head back towards the elevator, his feet dragging slightly.

"Would you rather one of us be hurt?" Cas asked, following him.

"It would've made it more exciting."

"And worse, I'd imagine."

Dean's shoulders sagged and he rolled his eyes, stepping into the elevator.

"Okay, Cas. I get it."

Cas entered the elevator, pressing the ground floor button, and the doors closed with an annoying squeak. The elevator began to move, the first jump making both men wobble slightly, and Dean grabbed the railing.

"Uh, is it meant to be that bumpy?"

"I don't think-"

With a creak, and a crash, the elevator suddenly stopped, throwing both of them against the back wall. For a moment, they stayed still, before Cas stood up straight.

"I think the elevator may be stuck."

"No _shit_ , Sherlock."

"I-"

"Not now, Cas."

Dean walked to the doors, and tried to pry them open. Upon failing, he tried to use his leg as leverage to pull the doors open. He tried once, then again, and by the third time his face was red and his breathing had become laboured. With an angry huff, he slammed a hand against the doors and leant his head against the wall.

"Fuck."

Cas' hand moved to his coat pocket, and he fumbled for a moment before pulling out his phone. He pressed a name and brought it up to his ear.

"Sam? The elevator's stuck. Dean tried that. Yes. Okay. Goodbye, Sam." He took his phone from his ear, looking at it for a moment before putting it back into his pocket.

Dean stared at him expectantly.

"Sam's going to call a technician. He told us to wait."

Dean let out a breath of frustration, and he leaned back against the wall of the elevator. Cas looked down for a moment, swallowing, before looking back up at Dean.

"I'm sorry, Dean."

"For what?"

"It's my fault. I-"

"How could it be your fault?" Dean leaned forwards, his forehead scrunched in anger and confusion.

"I may have pressed the button wrong-"

"Pressed the button wrong!?"

"Or too hard-" Dean scoffed.

"Or maybe I-"

"Cas. Why are you so determined for it to be your fault?"

"I pressed the button, Dean."

"What's that got to do with anything!?" Dean said angrily, taking a step towards Cas. "The elevator got stuck, that's all! It's probably a technical fault!"

Dean's face went serious for a moment, and he paused.

"Cas, if this is about what the demon said last week-"

"It's not." Cas took a step back, his eyes flicking away from Dean's, almost unnoticeably. Dean, however, noticed.

"She was lying, Cas! She's a demon, that's what demons do!"

"But it is true. It's my fault, Dean, I'm not-"

Dean let out an angry almost-growl and shoved Cas against the side of the elevator.

"Don't you say it, Cas! You're fucking important to me, okay? Don't let any godforsaken demon tell you otherwise." Cas was frozen, Dean's hands still grabbing the lapels of his trenchcoat and his face incredibly close to Cas'.

Dean's entire body was pressed against Cas', a hard line of tension, and Cas could feel Dean's warm breath pass over his lips. Cas' eyes were wide, shocked, and he swallowed quickly. Dean inhaled sharply, and his eyes flicked down to Cas' lips. He slowly, almost unconsciously, licked his own. His hand twitched.

Before he could think it through, Cas moved forwards and pressed his lips against Dean's. Dean's eyes widened, and for a moment he seemed to lean further into Cas. They stared into each other's eyes, unmoving, before Cas suddenly jerked away from Dean, pushing him away and walking quickly to the other side of the elevator.

He clutched the railing tightly, facing away from Dean, and his hands began to shake. He inhaled quickly, before turning back around.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident- I didn't- it wasn't- I-"

"Cas." Dean's voice was quiet, but the whisper of Cas' name was not unheard. Cas' head shot up, shocked, and his mouth parted in a silent gasp. Dean was close, and coming closer, his eyes trained firmly, unwavering, on Cas. He carefully placed his hands on the railing, either side of Cas.

"Cas." He said again, his deep voice calming and increasing the tension at the same time. Cas swallowed once.

Dean lurched forwards and crashed his lips into Cas'. Cas gasped into Dean's mouth, and his eyes fluttered closed. Their mouths moved together, a clash of lips and teeth and tongues, and Dean pressed his body against Cas'.

Hands shaking, Dean let go of the railing and moved his right hand to rest on Cas' jaw, and Cas' hand clutched the railing tightly in its place. Dean let out a low moan into Cas' mouth, and jerked his hips against Cas'. The hard line of his erection moved against Cas' thigh in a short, sharp, burst, and their lips disconnected as Cas moved his head backwards, his eyes opening.

They were breathing heavily, chests moving rapidly, and Cas stared into Dean's eyes. They'd only been kissing for a few minutes. The press of Dean's hand against his face was warm, and Dean began to stroke gently along Cas' cheekbone. Cas blinked.

"You?"

Dean's lips twitched into a small smirk for a second.

"Me."

Cas let out a breath, and smiled slightly in that very Cas-like way. Dean moved his face towards Cas', but Cas moved quicker, and brought their lips back together with a smile. They traded gentle, careful kisses for about thirty seconds before Dean pressed his body back into Cas' and turned their kisses hard and demanding.

Dean sucked on Cas' lower lip, and as Cas let out a gasp his hips too jerked forwards against Dean's. Dean moaned into Cas' mouth and pushed their hips together. They both moaned as their cocks rubbed against each other through the fabric, and they began to roll their hips in tandem.

Their kisses became frantic, and soon they were simply moaning into each other's mouths, all finesse lost. Dean's other hand grasped Cas' face, both of his hands holding now holding Cas' face to his. Cas' hands clutched tightly at the railing, his knuckles turning white with tension.

The short, fast movement of their hips brought them closer and closer to the edge, and Cas' hands suddenly flew to Dean's hips, the iron grip causing Dean to gasp into Cas' mouth. His hips stuttered, and his head tipped backwards in a moan. Cas' eyes opened. Dean's face, open and relaxed in pleasure, made Cas' hips jerk one last time before he tipped over the edge.

Slowly, the world around them came back into focus, and their deep, heavy breaths filled the silence. Dean took a step back, his hands dropping to his sides.

They looked at each other for a moment, neither one wanting to be the first to speak, before they heard a banging on the elevator door.

"Hey, is anyone in there?"

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism welcome! (Just criticism, not so much.)


End file.
